lost upstate
by A.K.A Teamo
Summary: when Murdoc gets the Gorillaz lost in rural upstate New York before a concert they have to spend a few days in a hotel while a winter storm passes, but noodle finds out something about the singer that shocks her in so many ways.
1. just pull over the car

"Yo Murdoc were lost pull over the car." I here Russell and Murdoc starting to argue again why can't they ever shut up.

"Were not lost it's just a detour." Murdoc spat back. As much as I love them both right now I could kill them. We had been in a car for 3 hours strait not a big nice car but a small cramp rental car with the four of us in it. Poor 2D he's been stuck in a small corner jammed against the door with suit cases on him.

"Muds we are lost, were in the middle of nowhere." Russell was getting pretty pissed off right now. I tried to block them out by turning my music up louder but they just argued louder. I didn't know how 2D was sleeping through this, then again it was 2D.

"Tojikomeru!" I screamed out, I couldn't take anymore arguing. The tires screeched under us and the car stops. I think I just made it worse.

"Fine if were lost why don't you drive noodle!" Murdoc screamed quite loudly. I didn't respond but Russell did by smacking the back of Murdoc's head.

"Don't you dare yell at her she has to put up with your bull shit day after day!" Russell was the color red right now. I was scared to talk right now one word could end up killing us. I looked over to 2D, who was still asleep. I was jealous of him being able to sleep through all of this. 2D was the only person who wasn't on my nerves; he was so sweet and caring. I never saw him fight with anyone even when Murdoc was beating him up or picking on him he wouldn't fight back. Lately he's been distant from everyone even me, we were so close when I first came to Kong studios I remember running to his room during a thunder storm making sure I don't get killed by zombies that roamed the hallways of the building.

"Fine then lets fine an inn or something it's already dark out." Murdoc suggested. Finally we can get out of the car and I can take a shower.

"I think there was a hotel back a few miles." Russell voice grew more somber but still had a bit of venom in it. The car started to move again making a U turn in the road which was quite abandon, I haven't seen more than 3 cars since we been on this road. I look out the window watching the trees as we go faster every once in a while I would see a house with smoke coming out of the chimneys. 3 hours ago we were in New York City looking for our hotel now were up here in the mountains were it was snowing. It's good to say Murdoc will never be driving again in NYC, Russell lived in Brooklyn for a while he would know this area better than Murdoc. "I see a sign over there for it." Russell voice broke the silence that filled the car.

Soon the car pulled into the hotel parking lot which was covered in snow. The hotel was huge and was like a giant log cabin, it even had one of those huge peeks with the windows. Warm light flooded through the windows on to us in the car. It was probably going to be very rustic inside. The car slid into a parking spot between two large pickup trucks.

"Happy now." Murdoc muttered while getting out of the car. I reached over and tapped 2D's shoulder to wake him up.

"What Muds." 2D's voice was so soft and soothing. I really didn't want to wake him up he was so cute when he was asleep.

"No 2D-san it's me, were at hotel Muds got us lost." I said quietly. His head shot up from the slouched position he was in. his hair was really messy and on one side it was cute really but he did look a little silly, I let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny 'over 'there." His looked at me sideways like a confused dog. I could only laugh a little more.

"Sorry 2D-san it's just your hair."I replied. Before 2D could respond Murdoc opened 2Ds door and pulled him out.

"Let's go faceache." Murdoc pulled 2D on to the cold parking lot, 2D letting out a whimper. I just wished that Murdoc for one day would stop abusing 2D and be nice but that's never going to happen. I got out of the car and was welcomed by a cold sharp breeze with a little bit of snow that stung my face. I found the other three already half way to the building. Sometimes I wish I was still little because Russell would carry me or 2D but now being 16 it was different. I started to walk a little faster trying to catch up to them also not trying to slip on the ice that was in some spots. By the time I made it to them we were at the door.

When we entered I was taken back it was so beautiful. Large wood beams held up the very tall ceiling with huge windows everywhere. Leather couches scattered the room. In the middle was huge rock fireplace with roaring flames that licked those rocks. I immediately walk over to it sitting in a chair that was near it. I was only wearing a sweatshirt witch the cold air penetrated easily even walking the short distance between the car and the building made me really cold. I continued to look around I saw a few signs that held the names of places in the hotel, library, pool, lounge, spa, and restaurant. I saw 2D coming my way walking slowly, his hair was now a little straighten out but still messy.

"Ey noods cold?" he asked while stretching his very tall lanky body. I loved 2D so much he was so cute and funny. I loved him as a brother or a friend but every once in a while I can't help but wonder if 2D and I would make great couple but I never really thought of it too much.

"Yha I wonder where we are." I replied.

"Were in the Catskill 3 hours away from NYC." Russell said while coming over to us. Were we really that far away I thought maybe through all the driving we were only an hour away but I guess not. "and that's not even the worst part a huge nor'easter is happing right now the girl over there said up to 3 feet we might be here for a few days, hopefully we won't miss the concert." He sighed and sat down next to me. Being in Kong I have seen some snow but 3 feet that's a lot.

"So what about the rooms?" I ask politely.

"Well there pretty much booked 2 rooms left so I figure me and you, then Murdoc and 2D." he responded. 2D's head immediately picked up I could tell that he would rather die than be in a room with Muds if he stayed with Muds he'll probably end up dead.

"Whoa I'm not sleeping in the same room with faceache!" Murdoc shouted from across the room. Sometimes I wonder if he knew the words manners you don't shout across the room.

"Well noods I guess you can sleep in the same room as 2D, but I swear if he does anything I will kill him. No kissing, no sleeping in the same beds, no dance without the pants, understand." Russell strictly said. Both 2D and I nodded, well 2D made an attempt to nod but fell over.

"2D-san!" I gasped. What just happened? I got on the floor to look at him so did Russell.

"I'm aright luv just a little bit tired." He responded weakly. I sat there quite confused how is he tired he slept 3 hour in the car and slept more in the plane over to America. Well I guess he could have jet lag and is very tired but it's not really like 2D.

"Noods take him to your room I'll get the bags and stuff get the room info from Muds okay see you in a few." With that Russell left and head out the door.

"Stay here I'm going to get the room key from Muds." I tell 2D. I get up and walk over to Muds who was flirting with the blonde desk lady. "Hey Muds can I have the room key?" I ask quietly.

"What oh yha here." He hands me the card and a slip of paper. I looked at the paper for where the room was.

**Room 309 3****rd**** floors wing B. **

I scanned the rest of the paper but I didn't really care about it just basics like no smoking or no pets allowed. Walk back over to 2D who was snoring lightly, still on the floor.

"Come on 2D-san let's get you to a bed." I say while helping him up. I look at his black eyes that were probably being red if they weren't all black. He had such dark spots under his eyes it looked like he was punched. He throws his arm over me trying to get some support or balanced. We made our way down the hall into the elevator and found our room.


	2. not good

"Come on 2D were almost their I'm not a crutch." I squeal out as 2D nearly falls on me. How could 2D weigh his much holy crap.

"Sorry luv." He softly said. I saw our room a few doors away. I grab 2D's arm and start dragging him practically there. I grab the card key thing a swipe it through the door card reader thing. A click and it opens, I continue to drag 2D inside. Suddenly he shot up straight and ran for the bathroom with was right next to me he hit the floor with a thud and started to throw up into the toilet. I couldn't look without throwing up myself. I was really starting to worried about 2D I never seen him like this before maybe he had the stomach flu.

I ran into the bathroom and sat next to 2D pulling his blue hair out of the way of the toilet. He throws up again and quickly flushes the toilet. He falls backwards on to the bathtub. I quickly got up ran into the hotel room and starched for a cup, yes I found one. I ran back to the bath room and fill it with water.

"Here 2D flush our mouth out." I hand him the cup as he swishes the water around in his mouth and spits it back out into the toilet. I reach into my pocket and find a mini roll of tumes, thank you so much. "Take these they should help your stomach." I hand him the little round cylinder. He pops three of them into his mouth.

"Noodle come 'ere." I go over to him and sit next to him. He throws his long arm around me shoulder and puts his head on my shoulder. This was the most interaction I had with him in an entire month. I wanted to ask him what was going on with him but something else in me said it's not your place. "I need meh pills." 2D groaned out.

"Russell should be here soon with our stuff." I replied. 2D was shaking slightly maybe he was cold. "2D do you think you can make it to the bed?" I ask. He nods and slowly I help him up and we make our way we make our way to the beds. 2D sits down on the bed and lays down. I pull a blanket over him but he pushes it off. Okay that's not weird by why is he shaking. I hear a knocking at the door hopefully its Russell. I got up and ran to the door looking through the peep-hole. Yep it was Russell but no Murdoc; I open the door for him. "Hey Russell-San 2D started to throw up a few minutes ago."I tell him. I haven't seen this expression on Russell's face since he saw Murdoc trying to make his own whiskey; A mix of shock and confusion. I move out of the way to let Russell in, he had 2D bags.

"Yo D you feelin alright? Russell asks while putting the bags on the floor. I went over to 2D's bag that had a random zombie picture on it. 2D loves zombie we use to watch zombie marathons together but like I said recently he's just not himself. I went into his bag and found a little zip lock back with his pain killers and a few other medications. I got up and brought them over to 2D and put them on the night stand next to his bed.

"Just a lil bit queasy from the ride up 'ere I guess." He replied acting like he had energy trying to reassure us that he is alright but I knew he wasn't but Russell bought it. I always knew when 2D was lying or trying to hide up something he could do the same to me.

"Okay then me and Muds will be in room 207 if you need us, remember no touching, or anything inappropriate." And with that he left the room closing the door with a soft click.

"2D-San what's really wrong with you I never seen you like this before?" I question him nicely not trying to get him upset or anything.

"Noodle I just 'ave the stomach flu probably are I'm car sick." He has a smile on his face trying to reassure me.

"No I mean why have you have been so distance lately, I miss the old toochie who use to watch zombie movies with me and stay up all night playing video games. It seems lately you are a different person you sleep all day you never talk to anyone anymore unless we confront you." Once I said that I felt like I was going to cry and I don't know why either maybe it was stirring memories in my mind of better times.

"I don't know 'what you mean." He knows what I'm talking about I can see it in his black eyes, in his body movement.

"2D you know what I'm talking about don't try to push it away please tell me." I was trying as hard as I could not to raise my voice.

"Listen I really don't know what you talking about I spend time with you all the time. Listen I'm going to take a shower." 2D said he got up and hugged me. I loved it when he wrapped his lanky arms around me. This is the 2D I love, the one who is always there. He releases me and picks out a thing of clothing and walks into the bath room.

I went over to my bed and lay down on it; I finally had time to look at the room. It was a pretty big room and very comfortable not like one of those chain hotels with the same everything but it was very unique here. The beds had a comforter that had little moose's and other animals that lived in the woods in colors like red, green, brown, dark orange. Pass the bed room was a kitchenette. I got up wanting to see the living room. I flicked on the light switch and was amazed by how pretty it was. A sofa that was probably a pull out. I saw the huge TV which I was so happy to see; I wanted to watch TV so bad. I sat down on the sofa and found the clicker on the coffee table which was made out of sticks weaved together. I turn on the TV and the news was on, I should watch it I can see the weather.

"Well looks like we're in for a large nor'easter that has just started to reach the Catskill Mountains and has already started to dump some snow on the ground. We've just received new information; it seems that in the Catskill mountain area and surrounding areas will receive over 3 feet in wet snow and more in a more dryer snow." The man on the TV said. I was actually happy that Murdoc got us lost now. A huge snow storm I might be 16 but I'm going to play in the snow and hopefully 2D would too. I change the channel and try to find something funny or watchable. I found a show called South Park, I've heard of this show before but I really never watched it. I looked out the window a saw the white snow falling down from the sky. I get up and since I still had shoes on I walked outside onto the balcony. I let the snow fall on my skin, the cold stung my skin but it was nice and serene out here. It was now black out and I could barely see past the edge of the balcony.

After a few moments I went back inside and started to watch TV again. South park was over a show about drug abuse was on; I decided to watch it because it seemed pretty interesting. Some of the things made me think of 2D, not behaving the way he use to, not enjoying the things he use to do. I haven't seen him playing a video game in forever. He's always tired and I haven't really seen him eating like he use to do now instead of 3 meals and some random snacks it's a meal and a snack. 2D wouldn't abuse his pain killers or take any other drugs right? Noodle he's not on drugs and not abusing anything. I tell myself over and over. Then again he's been acting and fitting all the signs isn't he?

* * *

(A/N)how is it so far good, horrible, awesome. just to let ya'll know I can really do 2D accent on this I not really good at it.


	3. good morning

"No I don't care I'm not leaving I acutely like it here!" I protested. I didn't know why I liked it here so much maybe because it was different from what we usually seen or do.

"Noodle we have to leave the concert is tomorrow we have to go." Russell replied. Now we were divide 2D and I really wanted to stay up here go to the concert then back to here. Murdoc and 2D just wanted to get the hell out of here and back to the UK.

"Well we really 'want to stay 'here." 2D said standing his ground even though we were sitting at a table.

"I don't give a flying shit if you pay me money or shit were going back home after the concert." murdoc was starting to raise his voice drawing the attention of a few people in the dining room.

"Murdoc please be a little quieter your drawing attention." I put my head in my hand and tried to push him out of my mind. I needed a way to stay up here and get murdoc to let us be here because if didn't agree we don't get to stay. Maybe I could bribe him with some alcohol, get him drunk and make him sign a deal. Maybe I could flip a coin since murdoc thinks he's always going to win but I could weigh the coin down on one side with some something.

"Guys let's talk about this later and enjoy breakfast." Russell said while taking a large fork full of pancakes and put them in his mouth. I looked at my plate and I had some bacon and eggs, murdoc had the same but also had some cereal, 2Ds plate was about bare as Russell's head. He had a few grapes and piece of bacon but that was it. Last night I asked 2D if he does drugs but his answer was no but right after that I saw him down 5 of his pain killers, I never saw him do that ever I don't think he realized that I was watching. I just hope he was doing that because of all the pain he was in last night and didn't do this on the regular.

"Oh yes of coarse tubby hate to get in the way of your food." Murdoc let out a laugh while the rest of us could care less.

I scooped the rest of food onto the fork and into my mouth, for hotel food this was wonderful not some cheep crap but well done stuff but still not as good as Russell's cooking. I got up and 2D did too; we walked till we came to were you drop the dishes off. I started to head back to the hotel room with 2D following me still maybe he wanted to talk to me about something or he just wanted to follow me around which I was okay with. We got on the lift and I press the button.

"Noods later to you want to go outside and sled down the hill?"He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure thing." I say trying to hide the fact I wanted to dance around and have a party. I was so happy that I could go sledding with 2D. Whenever it snowed at Kong we would sled down the hill sometimes we would race each other and he would usually fall off the sled and tumble down the hill. Once we had a snow ball fight with murdoc how lost somehow but later punched 2D but 2D said it was worth the punch. The lift came to our floor and we got out and walked down to our room. "So how are we going to get murdoc to let us stay here?" I asked.

"Run away and never let him find out." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes 2D let's run away into the hills and start a family then they can marry the hillbilly up the creak." Both I and 2D laugh.

"I can make moonshine." He says in an accent with he failed at. It was so good to see 2D acting like himself again not like last night. "Well noods start getting ready to outside." He reminds me. It hit me that I had no clothing for going outside and playing in the snow so I grab a pair of leggings and pair sweat pants. I go into the bath room and put them on; I took my time knowing 2D had to change too. After 5 minutes I came out and saw him all ready to go outside, he threw me a pair of gloves.

* * *

(A/N) I know this chapter was boring but I promise that the next chapter will be much more interesting!


	4. Murdoc has been defeated

"Well I won so we stay." I said to murdoc who was on his knees dry sobbing. The green skinned man was covers in snow and shame; never had I thought I would win against him but I did and now I get to stay at this awesome place. I did a victory dance right in front of murdoc to make him feel even worse, I'm not the person who would really do that but victory tasted so sweet.

"Noodle please a rematch." He cried out shaking his hands. "Please I beg you." I would never ever let this moment go.

"No murdoc you lost fair and square." I tell him. He crawled over to me and grabs my legs setting his head between my shoes.

"Noodle please I'll do anything, anything." he pleaded again. "I'll kill 2D if you want me to, I'll eat worms or my own barf, please noodle a rematch."

"No murdoc." I would love to see him eat his own barf but still I rather be up here. "And murdoc I would like it if you don't offer the I'll kill 2D thing." I would die if 2D did and I would kill murdoc if he killed 2D. I shake murdoc off of my leg and head back inside with a new feeling of pride and fulfillment from winning against him. It started with a small snow ball fight and I was starting to lose till I found a bush I could hide in then I started to win soon he fell to the ground in defeat. I wanted to find 2D to tell him about it; he had to go back inside after falling down the hill and I think he might have broken his arm. One second we were building a snow fort next he went down the hill legs and arms flailing everywhere. Russell took the rental car and got some snacks for the hotel room and some bath supplies so we couldn't take 2D to a doctor but when he comes back we are taking him to one.

"Wait noods come back." Murdoc runs through the halls trying to catch up to me but I was already at the lift and got in it. Soft elevator music filled the small lift I really haven't noticed it before but it was very soothing. A ding sounded and I got out, a family of 3 walked into the elevator. A mom and a dad and a little baby who was so cute in a jacket. Last night I had a really freaky dream about 2D and I something that made me wonder.

We were getting married in a huge open field trees painted with orange, yellow, and red the fields were golden with the weeds even though they were dead they were pretty. Victorian chairs with red padding lined the area with people sitting in them, friends, family, and some people I didn't even know. Flowers yellow, red, orange, and white were everywhere I think some were sunflowers and marigolds, roses were there too. Arch ways made out of vines led the way to the alter were 2D was in a tux with a huge grin on his face. I feel an arm around mine, it was Russell. Music started and we started to walk down the neatly cut grass to the altar.

That was all I could remember then I woke up. This dream made me feel kinda weird because he was my friend and nothing more. Yet I think 2D is cute who wouldn't and he would probably make a good boyfriend but he's a friend and I really can't change that plus I think he could care less about all that stuff right now. I can't really see myself with him but somehow I keep finding myself thinking about him, stupid hormones.

I enter the hotel room and shut the door as quietly as I could not to wake 2D if he was asleep. It was really dark in here the only light was coming from the TV. I slowly walked into the living room were bright light welcomed me and the blunette was there too.

"Ello luv I'm feelin a little better but it 'hurts still." He greeted me with a smile.

"hi 2D-san I'm glad you're feeling better and I have some really good news after the concert we can come back up here and do some stuff up here." I tell him somehow his smile got even bigger.

"That's great I really like it up here by the way 'how did you get Muds to let us stay here?"

"Well we got in a snow fight since he thinks he the best he bet that if he lost we get to stay here and I won oh the look on his face 2D would make you laugh."

"I bet he was crying too."

"Well dry sobbing." We both laughed. "About your arm do you think you need to go to a doctor or is it not that serious anymore?"

"Even though it's not as bad anymore it still 'hurts badly every time I move it I want to scream." When he fell down the hill he was crying and screaming the arm was bent backwards but murdoc snapped it back in place but I really think it was broken. Right now we took a shirt and made a split or whatever though things were.

"Well I think Russell will be home soon so till then let's watch some TV." I sat down next to him and wrapped myself up in a small blanket after taking my snow stuff off.

"Did you know you can get married in New York with parents consent at the age of 14." Another random fact from 2D.

"2D I'm pretty sure you can't married until your 16 with a parents' consent." Maybe back in the olden days you could but now I don't really think so.

"Maybe your right but then again who knows."

We were quite for a few seconds not knowing what else to say but sooner or later here would be something to talk about. The TV was playing South Park and 2D was very focused on it. I started to watch it too. I heard a knock at the door and got up to see who it was hopefully it was Russell. I opened the door to Russell who had a hand full of bags.

"Noods I got you some things also I called the doctors we need to leave in an hour so start getting ready, here take the bags I'll be in my room if you need me." With that he left me and the bags were so heavy what the hell was in theses bags, rocks? I come back into the room and bring them in to the living room setting them down on a table.

"What we staying here for a month?" 2D questioned.

"Maybe also your doctors appoint is in an hour so get ready or do whatever you need to do." I tell him and start to unload the bags.


	5. no, no, this cant be happening

Warm water patters against my skin washing away my long day right down into the drain. I'm surprised that I didn't fall asleep earlier but I managed to stay up. Then again I had to stay up after we went to the doctors we had to go shopping for 2D. Poor thing he broke his arm and is now on more pain killer's witch made me really nervous because I think he might abuse them, for all I know right now he could be popping pills or overdosing.

Okay calm down Noodle he's not doing that you're over reacting, stop thinking so much. I still can't help feeling he's doing something right now and if something does happen it's my fault because I'm in the shower. I should go check on him to make sure he is alright.

I step out of the shower letting the cold air hit my bare skin making me shiver, I grab a towel and wrapped it around my body as opened the door to the bedroom. There 2D was sleeping letting out little snores every few seconds, aww he was so cute. See Noodle he's alright nothing wrong here just go back in the shower. Slowly I walk into the bathroom and back into the shower. God I need to calm down and relax for a minute.

"Eh Noods can I come in real quick?" a voice called from the other side of the door. Why would 2D want to come in here, crap I probably woke him up.

"Sure 2D." 2D couldn't see me in the shower thanks to the shower curtains. The door clicked when 2D came into the room.

"Were you just out in the bedroom?" he asked.

"Yha I wanted to see if you're alright." I tell him as I squeeze some conditioner in my hand the bottle let out a loud fart noise making 2D laugh.

"Well noodle say excuse me." My really immature 2D what am I going to do with you. "Well I'm going back to bed see you later." With that he was out the room and left me alone with my thoughts again. Somehow 2D always made me laugh even when he was sick. When I was little and had to go to the doctors for the first time I was so scared 2D kept trying to make me laugh he ran head first into a wall just to get me to laugh. The best murdoc ever did to get me to laugh was pushing 2D into another wall witch made me even more sad because he knocked 2D out. That night when we came home Russell baked us a huge cake and 2D smashed Murdoc's face into it for pay back witch wasn't a good idea because murdoc went crazy and started to beat him and from that day on 2D never fought back with murdoc.

I didn't want to leave the nice hot shower but I had to with much regret. After a few minutes I was in my pajamas and ready to go to bed. As I went into the bedroom it felt like something was missing, not an item or something but something. I sat down in my bed trying to shake off the feeling but it still bothered me. I turn off the small light on the night stand and try to go to sleep. Sitting In pure silence for at least 3 minutes before that nagging feeling came back. Soon I know what's wrong 2Ds not snoring I can't even hear him breathing. Immediately I got up and ran over to his bed and shake him but he doesn't even move.

"2D wake up." I start to sake him more violently but he doesn't do anything. "2D please wake up!" I'm starting to scream. Why won't he wake up? I start to cry realizing that my 2D is dead. "No, no, no, 2D wake up, please, wake up!" I start to panic he won't wake up. I need to get Russell or someone. I run out of the room and go to Russell's room almost tripping over myself. The hall was blurry from the tears in my eyes.

"Russell open the door now!" I screamed as I banged on the door as hard as I could. Heavy footsteps lurked inside the room. He opens the door groggy and a little angry. "Russell 2D… he's dead… help!" I choked up in tears.

"Noods what the hell are you talking about" he dammed.

"2Ds not breathing." I stammer out. We both start to run back to my room, some people had come out of there room to see what all the racket was. We enter the room and turned the light on there was 2D with blood coming out of his mouth his chest wasn't moving. I collapse on the floor horrified at the site. 2D is gone my best friend for so many years is gone. Russell called 911 and put out of the room so I didn't have to look at him. Murdoc came down the hall and realized what happened. I turn into him and cry.

* * *

A/N I just want to thank everyone for reading this story


	6. reminisces

The heart monitor makes a beep and another one and another till it becomes a slow pace but steady. Each beep giving me hope and reassurance that he was alright, he would pull through. The smell of hospital filled the room, the smell of cleaners, sickness, the putrid stale air. It was so cold in here even with a long sleeve shirt on. I huddled into a small ball still holding 2ds hand. Tears still ran down my cheeks because he could still slip away from me.

"Noods you should eat something you been here for 5 hours straight." Russell walked into the room.

"No Russell-San I can't." I choke back down sobs. "It's my fault he is here." Tears started to run my face again. It was truly my fault why he was here if only I stayed with him longer and didn't take a shower he would be in the hotel room sleeping peacefully instead he's here on life support teetering between life and death.

"Noodle you know it's not your fault okay." Russell tells me but I know it is lies it was my fault. 2Dis never going to be the same even if he wakes up. He was clinically dead for 10 minutes the doctor said the chances of him making a full recovery was 25% or less, he would have more brain damage than before. I start sobbing again; Russell comes over and puts his hand on shoulder. "Noodle I know it's hard but its 2D he is going to make it back and alright, he was hit by a car been beaten by murdoc every day and he survived he will survive this." Russell's word did help me to stop crying he was right 2D is almost immortal like maybe he would come out of this coma and be old 2D again.

"I guess so but… it's so hard to see him like this."

"I know listen I need to go find Muds okay I'll be back in a few minutes." Soft foot step echoed leaving 2D and I alone. One thing was 2D didn't need tubes down his throat to breathe but so many wires were connected to him. I see his hand and grab it holding it in mine gently.

"2D if you can hear me please wake up, I need my Toochie." I whispered. Maybe if he heard a familiar voice he would not feel so alone in his mind. I started to wonder if people in comas could hear what other people are saying. "2D please just wake up." Maybe if he could hear me he would wake up.

Thinking back 2D would wake up whenever I asked him to, weather he was sick or drunk, or just sleeping.

_Flashback_

_"Toochie." I lightly poke the blunette watching as he stirs in his sleep. Rain lightly pattered the roof of Kong but I wasn't afraid of that it was the loud booms and bright flashes. I don't know what they were maybe Toochie would. "Toochie." I poke him again this time he woke up stretching his long body. _

_ "Noods why are you down here?" he asked. Before I could answer a flash of light followed by a loud clash that shook the house. I was trembling horribly; Toochie saw me he pulled me into hug. "It's okay noods just a little bit of thunder it won't bite." _

_ "But… but, scary." I say in my broken English. _

_ "I know noods if you want you can sleep here I won't let the thunder get ya." _

_ "Okay Toochie." I lie down and snuggle into his pillows and blankets, the smell of butterscotch and fags (cigarettes) filled my nose. I didn't feel as scared in the singer's room as I was in mine, maybe because I wasn't alone and it was Toochie my best friend. _

_End of flashback _

Memories of the past were still so vivid and clear they might be all I have left of him.

_Flashback_

_ "Bloody 'ell." 2D creams at the air. I let my legs carry me lightly across the creaky to him. What was he looking for; all day he was digging around the house through all the mess for something. It started around 9am and its now 8pm. Murdoc probably hid his pills on him but why he would go crazy like this, we have more pills in the basement._

_ "2d-San is everything all right?" I ask very quietly I'm surprised he heard me. Slowly he turns around to face me. _

_ "Sorry noods I've been looking for something, it's really important." His voice trails off of with disappointment. _

_ "Well 2D I can help you look." _

_ "I'm sorry noods I can't its kinda personal, if you understand." His sore black eyes land on me with a look that made me sad. What could be so personal that I can't help look for it? I've seen lube, condoms and other things around his room; maybe it was something from a girl?_

_ "Oh well if you need me I'll be in my room." I tell him leaving him to his rummaging. I make my way up the stairs, I tend not to bother with the lift because it's a death trap. By the time I make it to my room I can feel sleep taking over my body. I find it interesting how being in your room makes your tired. Soon I'm in my bed ready to drift off to the dream world._

_ "Noodle can I come in?" a very soft voice echo's and stirs me from my relaxed state. _

_ "Yes." Small streets of light cover me. From the tall skinny shadow I knew it was 2d, and I think he had something in his hands._

_ "Noods I found it!" he shouted making me jump. _

_ "Good why are you telling me?" I ask not trying to sound like I didn't care but right now I just wanted to sleep._

_ "I didn't want you to find it earlier because it for you." My ears picked up the last few words clearly. _

_ "Thanks 2D but why?" _

_ "Well tomorrow is your 16__th__ birthday and I wanted to give you a gift and I can't give you this one tomorrow." I feel the sudden weight of 2D on my bed crawling next to me. After a few seconds of muffled sounds trying to get in the right area next to me I turn on my lamp. I turn back around only a few inches away from 2Ds face. Being that close made my heart flutter a little but I don't know why. _

_ "Oh what did you get me then?" I say very quietly looking at the shiny metallic wrapping paper. _

_ "Here why don't you open it?" He hands me the gift giving me a huge grin that made me melt. I didn't want to open it was wrapped so nicely but my curiosity was building every second. Shrouds of paper were all over my bed and in my hand was a box with my name on it. Opening it very slowly, I was almost in tears._

_ It was a crystal rose sparkling like well, crystal. Ruby red, emerald green, everything was too beautiful. The petals were very life like with the shape it even had little thorns and leafs._

_ "2d-San…" I say stun at the gift he got me._

_ "It's handmade, I really hope you like it. Since it's your 16__th__ birthday I really wanted to get you a very formal gift along with some other things." Immediately I wrap my arms around him and smile._

_End of flash back_

That was almost a month ago, he was so happy and lively. Bitter salty tears return to my eyes.

"2D if you can hear me please, just please come back need you can't you see how much you mean to me, I love you." The last 3 words felt so right if only I could have told him before this. Was I so blind for the last few years, I did love him more than anything, not like a brother or a friend but more. All the things he had done for me, everything he has said to me. Maybe if I told him then he wouldn't be here.

* * *

A/N well were almost at the end but still a few more chapters to go. Did you guys really think I would kill 2d? Also i'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while with school starting and everything I had no time to really work on this. Someone also asked me why noodle uses -San at the end of names, well in japan people use suffixes at the end of there name to represent what they are, old young, etc.


End file.
